


Нереальная реальность

by eugenias



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Temporary Character Death, marvel 1872 - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Стив постоянно находит Тони, пьющего на его крыльце, и каждый раз от этого становится легче... Но однажды такого просто не случается.





	Нереальная реальность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unreal reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504775) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



— Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, — говорит Стив, садясь на крыльцо рядом с Тони.

Тони делает глоток из бутылки и молчит.

Стив пальцами сжимает его запястье, и Тони думает оттолкнуть его, но на самом деле он не хочет, чтобы Стив уходил.

Конечно, Стив знает это. Он всегда знает, когда Тони готов принять такие прикосновения, и знает, когда не следует распускать руки.

Он не знает, когда следует оставить Тони в одиночестве. Но из-за этого Тони не злится.

— Твои детективные навыки достойны похвалы, шериф, — протяжно произносит Тони.

Стив смеётся.

Тони надеялся увидеть Стива сегодня. И ему нравится предположение, что Стив это предусмотрел.

Стив медленно скользит по его руке, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Тони, и Тони знает, что это значит: Стив хочет сказать, что он серьёзно.

— Ты беспокойный, — говорит Стив.

Тони тянется к бутылке свободной рукой.

— Этому городу нужен кузнец, — продолжает Стив.

Тони выдёргивает руку из его ладоней.

— Я не буду производить оружие, — рычит он.

— Ты можешь делать инструменты, — говорит Стив. — Помоги людям. Это всё, что ты когда-то хотел.

— И посмотри, что мне досталось, — говорит Тони. Он пьёт, и Стив тихо и терпеливо наблюдает за ним.

— У тебя есть я, — отвечает Стив. — Ты не один.

Должна быть причина, по которой они нашли друг друга снова в забытом городе на краю света, и, когда случается хороший день, Тони понимает, что, вероятно, Вселенная свела их вместе не для того, чтобы он мог напиваться до смерти в объятиях Стива.

Сегодня не такой день.

Но Стив всё равно остаётся рядом с ним почти до самого восхода солнца, так что, может быть, эта ночь не так уж и плоха.

 

***

Тони сидит на крыльце Стива, выпивая уже вторую бутылку виски. Ночь холодна, но он настолько пьян, что уже не чувствует холод.

Он всё ещё помнит крики, кровь и чувство вины.

Наверное, он задремал, потому что в следующий момент Стив, обхватив за плечи, тянет его к себе. Тони инстинктивно пытается вывернуться из хватки Стива, но на самом деле он ничего не соображает, всё вокруг как в тумане.

(Но он помнит. Всегда.)

Он едва понимает, что Стив поднимает его на руки и заносит в дом.

— На днях я должен позволить тебе протрезветь в камере, — говорит Стив. Он волнуется, сумасбродно думает Тони, или, может быть, нет, и он просто устал от Тони.

— Не поступай так со мной, Тони, — говорит Стив, укладывая Тони на кровать, но Тони, скорее всего, это послышалось… Он закрывает глаза.

Когда он просыпается, Стив водит пальцами по его волосам, а Тони достаточно протрезвел, чтобы понять, что этим прикосновением Стив в первую очередь утешает самого себя.

Он никогда не хотел причинить Стиву боль. Но он не может по-другому.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он. Стив на секунду останавливается, переставая гладить волосы рукой, но затем касается пальцами щеки, ничего не говоря. Он просто здесь.

Иногда это выглядит так, как будто Стив может сделать что-то лучше, просто оставаясь с Тони.

 

***

Тони пьёт на крыльце в одиночестве. Он не уверен, насколько сильно пьян, но точно знает, что этого не достаточно.

— Тони, — говорит кто-то, и всё это неправильно. Стив не зовёт его по имени на публике. Они просто так не делают…

Это не голос Стива, да и нависший над ним силуэт тоже. Конечно, это всё не так, потому что _Стив мёртв_ , и Тони винит в этом себя. _Стив мёртв_ , и теперь он никогда не помешает Тони пить на его крыльце.

Он никогда не спасёт Тони, но и это справедливо: Тони не спас его в тот раз, когда это имело значение.

Тони плевать, кто здесь. Человек присаживается рядом с ним, взгляд фокусируется на лице незнакомца и медленно он понимает, что это Брюс.

Он продолжает пить. У него нет сил на разговор с Брюсом.

— Ты не должен…

— Не смей, — говорит Тони. — Он мёртв, и нет ничего больше…

— Фиск избавится от тебя, если ты продолжишь в таком духе, — говорит Брюс.

А Тони снова пьёт.

— Ну и пусть, — говорит он.

Брюс продолжает говорить, но Тони просит его заткнуться.

Стив ушёл, Стив мёртв, Стива застрелили из пушки, сделанной Тони.

Тони не может.

Поэтому продолжает пить. И ничего больше.

 

***

Запоздалый декабрь. Ночи становятся всё холоднее. Тони плевать. Может, он замёрзнет и умрёт, если прежде не сдохнет от пьянки.

Крыльцо Стива тоже холодное. Холоднее, чем должно быть. Тони не может сдвинуться с места. Это место всё ещё принадлежит Стиву, даже если его здесь нет.

Если бы Тони мог быть Тони Старком без Стива.

Он начинает петь. Слова «Danny Boy» невнятно скатываются с языка, портя мелодию. Он не может не фальшивить, он ведь пьян, но какая разница. Стив уже его не услышит.

Он слышит, как кто-то бежит.

— Старк! — кричит кто-то.

Судя по звуку, это люди Фиска. Тони ставит бутылку рядом с собой.

Он может разбить её об чью-нибудь голову, но чувствует, что не хочет драться. Зачем, ведь правда?

Он продолжает петь. Может быть, так они быстрее найдут его в темноте.

— Заткнись, пьяница, — плюёт один из них. Тони видит трёх человек, но не знает их имён. Эта информация его не заботит.

Он пытается улыбнуться. Но он почти уверен, что уже никогда не сможет улыбнуться и продолжает петь.

 _—_ _А я умру, как умерли они…_

Один из них с тихим стоном падает на землю. Что-то движется быстрее, чем Тони может проследить за этим предметом, и ещё один парень Фиска падает.

— Что за хрень, во имя Дума?! — кричит последний и стреляет прямо в Тони.

Тони не сдвигается с места, но пуля рикошетом отлетает от чего-то с металлическим скрежетом, не долетая до него.

Прямо перед собой Тони видит большой силуэт, болезненно знакомый и болезненно невозможный.

Мужчина снова бросает щит, и последний из ребят Фиска проигрывает.

Мужчина, который мёртв, и щит, который он давно потерял.

Вот и всё, думает Тони. Он давно без сознания, а всё это пустой сон.

Стив поворачивается к Тони и опускается рядом с ним на колени.

— Ты _пытаешься_ убить себя?

— Не так сильно, как ты, шериф, — говорит Тони. Он хочет проснуться. Это слишком жестокий сон.  
Стив утыкается лицом Тони в плечо.

— Прости, — говорит он. Он касается щеки Тони, и тот легко наклоняется к нему.

Стив такой тёплый. С ним так _хорошо_.

Тони хочет спать вечно. Сон лучше, чем реальная жизнь.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Стив. — Я вернулся. Это не сон.

Тони сказал что-то вслух?

Стив мёртв.

Поэтому Тони может встать и поцеловать его, пока у него есть шанс, точно.

Он пытается встать, но тело предает его, он не может стоять. Стив, немедля, подхватывает его.

— Старк? — зовёт он. — Тони?

Тони теряет сознание.

 

***

Январь. Тони сидит на крыльце, трезвый, как стёклышко. Он дрожит, но вполне в состоянии с этим справиться. А вот разобраться в том, что реально, а что вымысел — нет.

Стив сидит рядом с ним, обнимая Тони за плечи.

— Ты опоздал, шериф.

— Но я всё равно нашёл тебя, — отвечает Стив. И Тони наконец наклоняется к Стиву.

— Да, — мягко говорит он.

Он трезвый. Его сны наполнены кровью, так что всё, что здесь есть — реально.

Стив жив и здоров, он рядом с ним, как и должно быть. Стив все ещё любит Тони точно так сильно, как Тони любит его.

Стив. Тони. Одинаковые кольца на пальцах. Им не нужно было обещать друг другу вечную любовь, но Тони нуждался в этом: _это реально, я вернулся. Всё реально._

Он дрожит. Стив притягивает его к себе, чтобы согреть.

Он вернулся и он реальный, повторяет Тони. _Вернулся. Реально._

Это будет хороший год для них после всего, что случилось.

1873.


End file.
